Living cell collection needles for vaginally collecting oocytes or ova have been conventionally used. The living cell collection needle is described in a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-126106). The tissue collection needle of the patent document 1 is composed of the hollow metal outer needle having the cutting edge provided at its front end, the hollow inner tube mounted inside the outer needle, and the branch connector having the means for fixing the rear end portion of the outer needle and that of the inner tube. The gap is formed between the hollow metal outer needle and the hollow inner tube. A portion of the branch connector disposed at the rear end portion of the metal outer needle allows the gap to have the liquid injection route open at the side of the axial direction of the hollow metal outer needle and that of the hollow inner tube and the open portion disposed at the side inward from the cutting face of the outer needle. In addition, the tissue sucking route passing through the inside of a portion of the branch connector disposed at the base of the outer needle is formed. The extension of the inner tube allows the front end portion of the inner tube to project forward from the cutting face of the outer needle.
As an ovum collection needle, the present applicant proposed the ovum collection instrument disclosed in a patent document 2 (Registered Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3149897).
The living cell collection needle 1 of the patent document 2 has the hollow needle 2 composed of the hollow body part 22 extended by a predetermined length, the hollow small-diameter front end part 21 extended to the front side of the living cell collection needle from the body part 22 and having a shorter length and a smaller diameter than the hollow body part 22 and the hub 34 fixed to the rear end portion of the body part 22 of the hollow needle 2. In addition, formed at the tip of the hollow small-diameter front end part 21, the living cell collection needle 1 has the cutting edge part 24 composed of the piercing cutting face 23 and the curved side portion 54 curved toward the cutting face 23. The hollow small-diameter front end part 21 is coated with the low-friction substance. The hub 34 has the marker 38 associated with the direction of the cutting face 23.